


Momma made it all better - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Fun Alpha, M/M, Momma Hale - Freeform, Other, Pack Mom, Puppy Liam, Teen Wolf, baby beta, liam dunbar - Freeform, little liam, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Liam has a crappy day at School and just wants to crawl into a hole but Momma Hale comes to the rescue to make everything better.





	

The day just couldn't get any worse for Liam. It was only second period and he wanted to crawl into a hole wishing the day could be over as quickly and painlessly as possible. It was Tuesday, the day he'd been dreading all weekend because it was test day and even though he had studied really hard, he had only managed to scrape a C- which put a downer on his mood for the rest of the day. Usually he looked forward to lunch because he got to see everyone but today there were only a few of them scattered around the table since the others left to do important research. Including the one person Liam was scanning the table for. He was hoping Scott would be at the table and pick up the negative vibes hoping he could get it off his chest but he didn't so he just bottled up his feelings and got on with his day praying it would end soon. Lacrosse practice didn't get any better. Liam was usually one of the best players on the team but today he couldn't make a single shot which resulted in coach benching him and then telling him to run laps. He'd had enough and just wanted the day to be over so he could go home. 

Liam felt like 3pm would never come. His walk home was quiet and she slowly trudge into the Hale loft where he now stayed with Derek and his mate, the pack mom but most importantly she was the mom Liam had always wanted. He threw his bag on the floor and slumping down on the sofa relieved he was finally at home.  
"Hi honey, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?", I asked him walking into the kitchen with the empty basket that I had just finished putting clothes away. He shrugged and shrunk down in his seat. I placed the basket in the kitchen and walked in to the living room and sat next to him on the couch. Just looking at him, I could tell something was wrong.  
"Do you want to talk about it, baby?" I asked him wrapping my arms around him. He brought his knees up and hid his face in his arms. I scooped him up and set him on my lap holding him close and gently running my fingers through his hair.  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm right here. You can talk to me, baby", I reassured him before pressing a kiss to his head. "Tell momma what's wrong?", I encouraged him. He sighed and lifted his head up. I brushed his hair away from his face so I could look into his baby blue eyes that were now tear glazed and had lost some of their shine because of the sadness he was feeling.  
"It's just been a horrible day, nothing has gone right all day for me", he finally told me.  
"What happened today, honey?", I asked.  
"I studied really hard for the test in biology and all I got was a stupid C-, half the pack including Scott were all missing doing research at lunch so I had no one to vent to and and...lacrosse practice sucked too because I didn't make a single shot so coached benched me", He rambled finally getting everything off his chest. He buried his face into my shoulder and let out a sigh.  
"I just want to stay here", he mumbled against me. I couldn't help but smile and press another kiss to his crown.  
"I'm always here for you, baby. You know that", I told him rocking him in my arms and gently running my fingers through his hair, a familiar gesture that would calm him down. 

After a few minutes of him sitting on my lap, I came up with an idea that I knew would cheer him up.  
I picked him up and set him on the couch before pressing a kiss to his forehead and telling him I'd be right back causing him to look at me slightly confused. I went into the kitchen and set out ingredients to make waffles because I knew they were Liam's favourite and usually a treat made by Derek on the weekend either as breakfast first thing or a dessert loaded with ice cream for after dinner. Today, it was definitely an after dinner kind of treat. Derek had been out running errands in the afternoon so I had texted him to pick up Liam's favourite pizza on the way home but in the mean time, I was determined to put a smile on my baby's face. 

"Liam, baby. Could you come in here for a minute?", I called out to him grabbing some aprons from the draw.  
"What is i...", he didn't get to finish his sentence because he looked over at the counter and saw that the waffle machine was set up.  
"What're you doing, mom?", he asked confused.  
"We're going to make waffles for dessert", I smiled at him grabbing one of the aprons and putting it on him.  
"How come? It's only Tuesday", He continued to question.  
"It's my attempt of making you feel better after a crappy day of school, so what do you think? Do you wanna help momma make waffles?", I replied and it took him less than 10 seconds to answer as he nodded at me a smile appearing on his face. 

We spent over an hour making waffles. I had Liam mix up the ingredients into a velvety smooth batter as I snapped a few pictures of him covered in flour.  
"Does this look good?", asked Liam still whisking the batter. I stood behind him and held onto the whisk with my hand lightly over his as I peered over his shoulder to check.  
"Yeah it's looking great. Good job, baby", I praised him and pressed a kiss to his head. I swiped some of the batter from the side of the bowl and put a small spot of it on Liam's nose giggling looking at the seriousness of his face.  
"It looks good, especially on you", I couldn't help but giggle at how he scrunched up his nose adorably.  
"Moooooom!", Liam laughed and wiped his nose on his sleeve and laughed. In return, he did the same and couldn't stop laughing at silly I looked.  
"Ok ok, let's actually make some waffles", I laughed and took the bowl from him pouring the batter into the waffle machine and leaving it to cook. 

Derek had walked into the chaos that erupted from the kitchen to see his mate and his pup covered in flour and batter and couldn't help but smile at the silly scene.  
"What the hell happened in here?" Asked Derek looking at the counter almost covered in batter and flour before deciding to place the pizza on the coffee table in the living room.  
"We're making waffles", Liam told smiling at him like an excited toddler. "I can see that", he replied and chuckled shaking his head. 

Derek took plates and glasses into the living room so he could start dishing up dinner and I had Liam go clean himself up so I could finish up the rest of the waffles and clean the kitchen before joining them for dinner.  
"So how was school, pup?", asked Derek digging into his slice of pizza.  
"It wasn't great but mom made it better", he replied smiling at me with pizza sauce around his mouth.  
"You know, pizza sauce is also a good look for you", I smiled at him grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. He blushed at the gesture causing Derek and I to laugh.

Liam practically wolfed down his pizza and couldn't wait for dessert. I plated up a waffle for each of us and had him put on whatever delicious sweet treats he wanted ranging from a variety of yummy ice creams flavours, several thick oozing sauces from caramel to raspberry sauce and left it to his imagination how he'd want to decorate it usually ending with whipped cream, colourful sprinkles and a glacé cherry on top. Whereas I would go for chocolate everything but Derek usually resulted in the slightly healthier option of throwing on some fresh berries, a chopped banana and maybe a little vanilla ice cream. Derek looked at our plates wide eyes at the horror of so much sugar.  
"You're both asking to get diabetes, jeez", he stated horrified.  
"Wow and you're boring", I replied bluntly which made Liam giggle and Derek to open his mouth to argue but didn't get a chance to even though funnily enough, he'd swipe a forkful of the sugary goodness both of our plates. By the end of the night, Liam had a smile (and chocolate) on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, another cute idea I came up with whilst actually baking myself so I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
